My Knight
by andrea mae
Summary: What happenes when you mix three very diffrent friends, a very large school, and every thing they could ever want within its walls? I am now thinking of doing a Harry Potter with the theme of Phantom Of The Opera. A Phantom inside of Hogwarts? Stealing a
1. Default Chapter

Ok so here it is, I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters (Herminie, Ron, Draco, and ECT.) I don't own Jade or Fiona ether. But I do own Moria and Gabriel. Oh any thank you Ostrich!  
  
I think I'll give you some background info. Jade is a vampire, we have no clue from where; Moria is a telepath from America; Fiona is well I really don't know, but I think she's Irish. Now Draco is called "the ferret" because of another story. And his two side kicks will be goonies or  
  
My Knight  
  
Moria sat on the stairs as they were moving back and forth. She was reading Quidditch through the ages. She could here Draco and his goonies down the hall, for people that like to sneak around at night they were loud. The came the unmistakable sound of Jade's robes swishing back and forth. Moria acted like she didn't hear her.  
  
''Bout time jade.' Jade sat down next to Moria.  
  
"How can I never sneak up on you?"  
  
"Because, Jade, I know you too well. And the fact that I once had a little sister." Moria covered her mouth as the thought of her sister came into her head. The little blue eyes with a full head of shiny, blond curls. But as the memory passed Moria began to read again.  
  
"Yea, um... do you know a guy by the name of Gabriel" Moria thought for a minute.  
  
"Yea I have classes with him."  
  
"He's well, like you." Moria gave Jade a side ways glance and raise an eyebrow.  
  
'Really? That calls for something to be done.'  
  
"I mean he bugs me like you do, at times. Like now." Jade swallowed hard.  
  
Moria nodded with a chuckle, grabbed her messenger back and left.  
  
'Really? Do I annoy you?'  
  
"Stop it!" Jade yelled down the hall.  
  
"Hey Moria."  
  
"Fiona, hey," Moria smiled, "Jades on the stairs."  
  
"So what are you doing?"  
  
"Putting my books away." Fiona folded her arms.  
  
"Fine, but you'll come back, I know it."  
  
"Maybe." Moria said as she kept on her way. Tonight was one of the first nights they could pull tricks on Draco and his goonies. Moria was in the process of making a good one they'll never forget. Especially if Crabb comes after her again, or even Draco. Moria shuttered at the memory of the summer when Draco and his father come over.  
  
Moria was sitting in her bed room reading a book and writing letters to everyone. She heard a knock and three pairs of foot steps. She became interested on who was here. But when she leaned over the banister she saw no one. So Moria being herself went to look around. Well there were two hushed voices coming from the kitchen. She most decently knew the voice of Mr. Malfoy. But where is Draco? Just as she said that someone tapped her on the shoulder. Maria screamed and fainted. When she woke up her care taker, her Uncle John, was looking over her. She could see Draco getting yelled at.  
Oh but no it did not stop there. Draco and his father stayed two days after that! Every time Moria would go out her door Draco would be close following her. He even slipped letters under her door. They did not talk at all those three days. Moria had locked her self in her room and would not come out until they were gone.  
  
Moria turned the corner by the library only to meet the eyes of the ferret and his goonies. "Moria my love where are you going?" Draco said with a smile. A very untrustworthy smile.  
  
"Go away Draco." She said pushing by him.  
  
"What no ferret?"  
  
"Fine FERRET! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Moria screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Are you mad? What if a teacher hears you?"  
  
"I have a right to be out late at night as for the three- no the ferret and his goonies, ya don't."  
  
Just as Moria looked away a teacher showed up. "Malfoy what are you doing out of bed?" Moria laughed.  
  
"What about her?" Draco pointed at Moria.  
  
"Moria Murdock? She has a reason to be out of bed. As for you and those two you will have two weeks detentions, starting tomorrow."  
  
"But tomorrow is Saturday and I was going into hogsmeat."  
  
"Not any more Draco Malfoy." Moria took off with out a look back.  
  
As she was walking down the hallway, it was very dark and Moria didn't want to use her wand for light. So she waked blindly in the dark. Moria was humming to herself as she went. But she wasn't humming loud enough, she bumped into someone.  
  
"Who's there?" His voice was wavy and you could tell her was unnerved. "Show you self!"  
  
"How about you light your wand, seeing as how I'm now on the floor and can't see a god damn thing."  
  
Soon after there was light reveling Moria's skirt up on her thighs and a young face that belonged to Gabriel.  
  
"Moria I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you, I though it was Draco."  
  
"You mean the Ferret."  
  
"Yes, here let me help you." 


	2. Sorry Ya'll

Sorry ya'll, I've been having a tuff time. I'm going back and forth trying to find a joy to pay for my truck, but still keep cash in my pocket. I have three days of try outs for cheerleading. I'm starting a reenactment group for the revolutionary war. I have to make some of my own cloths! Unheard of! Oh well I can always use a sewing machine. I will keep trying to update as much as I can. With the new school year starting soon and my new shop and classes, I can't promise anything.  
Love ya'll  
  
_**Andrea Mae**_


	3. Chapater two

Gabriel helped Moria to her feet. He looked at her. His eyes were a light purple, why Moria had noticed them then instead of before, she didn't know. Everything about him came to life and stirred something inside of her. Almost like she had awoken and she was seeing him for the first time. His touch was hot on her skin, even through all of her clothes. It seemed to be getting hotter until Moria couldn't take it. Gabriel leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away from him fast, picked up her books and ran down the hall. Leaving Gabriel to wonder what happened, what he ha done wrong. When Moria got back to her dorm she threw her books by her night stand. She looked around, everyone was sleeping. So Moria curled up on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning Moria was woken up by someone throwing rocks at the window. She walked over and looked out; she saw two figures standing with their hand on their hips. Moria opened the window and looked down to see Fiona and Jade standing below her window.

"Come on Moria get dressed!" Jade yelled.

"Jade, be quiet people are still sleeping," Fiona said then she looked up, 'Moria come on we're going to Hogsmeat today, you promised us you would go. And you said you were coming back last night and you never did.'

'Sorry, change of plans. I needed the sleep.' "I'll be right down," Moria called so Jade could know what was going on.

Moria got dressed in her tight blue jeans, boots, tee shirt, and her dark red Maine sweatshirt. She made her way to the great hall. Fiona and Jade sat at the Slytherin table. Moria joined them.

"Bout time, your really slow Moria," Jade said watching Draco down at the other end of the table.

"So we are going into Hogsmeat, because?" Moria asked taking half of Fiona's muffin.

"HEY!" She shrieked slapping Moria's hand. Moria only rolled her eyes and levitated one from the plate that was four feet from her.

"Here ya go Fiona," she said smiling at her batting her eyes.

"Stop that, it's not like you. Hey what happened last night?"

"Nothing, I was tired that's all," Moria smiled, but that smile faded when she looked to see Gabriel walk into the great hall. Gabriel stopped and looked at her; he gave a small wave but stopped when Moria turned her head. She took a deep breath.

"Moria? Moria!" Fiona was yelling at her and shook her arm. "Moria are you ok? You don't look so good."

"Yes, listen to the leprechaun you American," Draco said coming over to them.

"I might talk like an American but I was born British and a true blooded witch," Moria hissed at Draco who in turned backed off and sat a good distance from the three of them.

"Well Moria is acting like herself, snapping at the Ferret," Jade looked around. By now most everyone was up and coming into the great hall for breakfast.

"Come on, let's leave. I don't like being around this many people," Jade said getting up and making a mad dash for the door. Fiona and Moria followed her and walked casually out the door.

"So what is going on?" Fiona asked pushing Moria by the shoulder to face her. "Moria you're not yourself, what happened?"

"Nothing Moria, if anything happened I will tell you in time, but nothing has happened yet. So bug off," Moria said walking pass her friend.

"Moria if you are going to be this way-"

"Fiona I hate it when people pry into my life, you know that."

"But I thought you would always let me in."

"Right now is neither the time nor the place," Moria said with a straight face.

"Why?" Fiona asked searching Moria's eyes.

"Because Jade has just fallen into the lake, again." Moria watched as Fiona turned to see their friend in the lake once again. They laughed as Jade flopped around. Fiona gave a wave of her hand and Jade was standing next to them, dry.

"Moria, Moria," A voice sung softly to her. Moria turned all about trying to find where the voice originated from. But she found herself humming along and swaying with the beat of her name.

"Moria? Moria?" She was pulled from her trance, and just as soon the music and singing stopped. "Moria please, what is it? What do you hear?"

Moria only shook her head. "Come let's go to Hogsmeat." The three friends walked off towards Hogsmeat.

Once inside Hogsmeat and away from the Hogwarts castle Moria seemed a bit more at ease. She was open; she was singing and dancing with everyone who asked. She had many butter beers and lots to eat. She was truly happy.

But when it came time for them to leave and go back Moria sluggishly left. She walked behind looking with great displeasure upon the castle.

Night had fallen and Moria sort of struggled along the hallways with Jade and Fiona. She was always on her toes for any sounds.

Then one came, a mans voice calling to her, "Moria, Moria my dear," It said and contained to coon, "Moria, my love. We have work to do, you're dueling and spells need work. As well as your charms and potions. We don't want Snape getting mad at us do we?" Moria turned all about looking. "Do fear me Moria I am a fried, one to be trusted. Trust me Moria, my love."

Moria looked down the hall to see that Jade and Fiona were at the end of the hallway. Moria took one last look before running away. She ran to her room but he was there, she ran to the library he was there too, even the great hall. She could not excape.


End file.
